


And if they can't have you, they'll never let you walk away

by KidScrappy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was actually looking for you, Sugawara-san.”</p><p>“Me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if they can't have you, they'll never let you walk away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of Oisuga week - au of choice / free prompt.
> 
> It doesn't really line up with the other things I wrote for this week so please take heed of the warnings if you were expecting more fluff. 
> 
> This is a side story for another fic I'm working on that may or may not ever get finished.

“Sugawara-san?” 

Suga looks up from his book to find a vaguely familiar face, it takes him a few seconds to remember the other man’s name. “Oikawa-san, was it?”

Oikawa grins, showing of a set of perfectly straight, tooth paste commercial white teeth.

“You remembered!” His face shows surprise but the tone of his voice betrays that Oikawa expected him to remember.

“You’re not easy to forget. Iwaizumi-kun talks about you a lot.” It’s not technically a lie, but it does imply that Iwaizumi talks about Oikawa with anything other than annoyance. Suga did not expect his words to have any real effect on Oikawa though, but for a moment there something flashes across Oikawa’s eyes that Suga can’t really put his finger on. But in the time it takes him to try to get a closer look it’s gone again and Oikawa is back to smiling his fakest smile.

“Only good things, I hope?”

“Were you looking for him?” Suga asks, ignoring Oikawa’s question. “I think he has class for a few more hours.”

“I know.” Oikawa says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I was actually looking for you, Sugawara-san.”

“Me?” Suga hadn’t seen that one coming. They only met very briefly once before and, well, he kind of thought Oikawa only had eyes for Iwaizumi.

“I was wondering if you would join me for tea? If you have time of course.” This time Oikawa’s smile reaches his eyes and turns from casual to charming and he sticks out his hand towards Suga.

Suga doesn’t hesitate when he takes the offered hand, and the invitation behind it. 

“Only if you call me Suga.”

\-----

Tea with Oikawa is surprisingly pleasant. Suga feels guilty about only talking about himself at first but Oikawa waves away any questions directed at him with a few quick sentences before redirecting the conversation back to Suga. There are a few reasons he can think of why someone wouldn’t want to talk about themselves and figures he’s better off not prying.

But Oikawa asks all the right questions, laughs at the right moments and cuts in to agree or disagree often enough to keep the conversation from being a monologue. And over the course of their date Suga can feel himself growing more and more comfortable with a man he had considered a stranger not an hour earlier. It was inevitable that after they had been over all the usual topics they would land on Iwaizumi though.

“How do you know Iwa-chan?” Oikawa eventually asks and Suga almost chokes on his tea at the nickname.

“We live in the same dorm. I didn’t really meet him until we had a class together though. What about you?” 

“We went to the same high school.” Oikawa replies and Suga is surprised that he gets such a straightforward answer.

“Really? I wonder what he was like in high school.” He muses.

Oikawa shrugs. “Hmm. A lot like he is now I guess? He was always a little on the quiet side and just worked hard at everything he tried. He is pretty impressive. Oh! But he wasn’t popular at all though. I don’t think he got any confessions at all!” The last line is delivered with a wink, making it clear that Oikawa had picked up on the fact that Suga had been flirting with Iwaizumi when they first met. Suga didn’t think that Iwaizumi himself had even picked up on that.

“And what were you like?” He asks.

“The completely opposite! I had a fanclub, they would all line up to confess to me. I had to bring an extra bag to school on Valentine’s Day for all the chocolates. It was very difficult.” His tone is annoyed but the words spill out from between lips still pulled into a bemused smirk. Suga doesn’t think he is lying either. He can’t deny that Oikawa is very pretty and charming enough that he would have no problem pulling anyone in.

“So how come you aren’t seeing anyone if you’re that popular?” It’s a forward question, but Suga thinks Oikawa will appreciate it.

“So bold, Suga-kun!” Oikawa’s eyes twinkling with pleasure, Suga was right then. “That would just be too cruel. How could I deny any of my fans the pleasure of liking me? They would simply hate whoever was on the receiving end of my wonderful kissing instead of them.”

“Oh? Is it that impressive” Suga leans his face on his hand and smiles at his date.

“Why don’t you finish your tea and come home with me so you can find out?” Oikawa replies, not a hint of embarrassment or uncertainty showing on his face.

Suga nearly burns his tongue in his haste to comply.

\-----

A few minutes later he finds himself with his back to the inside of the front door to Oikawa’s apartment, conveniently close to campus, and with Oikawa’s tongue in his mouth. He had not been lying when he had said he was a good kisser, it’s clear that Oikawa has had enough practice to adapt to anything thrown at him and Suga finds it very easy to lose himself in the kiss.

He has his arms thrown around Oikawa’s neck and a hand fisted in that frustratingly soft hair while Oikawa has his hands locked on Suga’s waist and are slowly moving to pull up his shirt. Oikawa licks at the roof of his mouth and Suga can actually feel his knees go weak, before he can slip and make a fool out of himself Oikawa has wedged a leg between his own though and the added friction to his already half-hard dick makes him moan loudly into Oikawa’s mouth. 

Oikawa pulls away from him with a grin and grabs a handful of Suga’s shirt to pull him with him to the bedroom. Suga kicks of his shoes and slaps away Oikawa’s hand so he can pull off his shirt on the way there and hooks his fingers in Oikawa’s belt loops to pull him close for another kiss.

It’s different now, hungrier, and Suga finds the change to be exhilarating. It’s not like he’s never done this before, go home with someone after only knowing them for a while, but it’s the first time the other person has been as confident about it as him. He’s used to always being the more dominant one and now finds that he appreciates to be with someone who can give as good as they get.

Oikawa pushes him and Suga topples over backwards onto the bed. He lands on the soft comforter but the sound is off. There is a creaking that isn’t typical for a bed and as he moves around a little he identifies it as the sound of crinkling plastic. Weird.

Meanwhile Oikawa is reaching behind him, and Suga assumes it’s to take of his own shirt until his hands move back to the front. Something clutched in the right but he can’t see what it is.

“I like you Suga-kun.” Oikawa says and suddenly he no longer sounds alluring. Suga freezes up, watching Oikawa move towards him like a predator would stalk it’s prey. He makes an attempt to get up but Oikawa is already on the edge of the bed and pushes him down with his empty left hand. 

“But I can’t have you get close to Iwa-chan. He’s mine you know? Mine and mine alone.” Oikawa shakes his head. “He wouldn’t accept it if you just didn’t talk to him anymore, he’s stubborn like that. So I have no other choice than do this, you see?” 

There is a flash as Oikawa flicks open the knife in his right hand, the blade gleaming in the low light of the bedroom. Suga opens his mouth to scream but Oikawa’s left hand moves and clamps over his lips before he can get any sound out. 

“Shhh, it will be over soon.” Oikawa leans forward to press a kiss to Suga’s forehead but Suga isn’t able to make out his features anymore, looking through tears of fear. “Bye bye, Suga-chan.” It’s whispered deceptively kind with his mouth close to his forehead but then Oikawa moves back and his right hand slashes forward instead. 

The cut doesn’t even hurt that much, it’s just like he nicked himself shaving. But he knows that the warm feeling around his throat and on his chest must be his blood flowing out. He weakly tries to lift up his arms so he can stop the bleeding but they no longer seem to respond to his wishes. Instead he is left to look at Oikawa’s calm face, splattered with red, until his view goes black and he passes out.


End file.
